


Fallen and Still Living (in Hell)

by Dark_Chaos_The_Creator, Gayerthebetter



Series: Chaos in Hell [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Bombing, Bombs, Character Death, Death, Demon Summoning, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Mass Death, Minor Character Death, Multi, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Chaos_The_Creator/pseuds/Dark_Chaos_The_Creator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayerthebetter/pseuds/Gayerthebetter
Summary: Chaos was somebody that happened to be no one. Sure he killed 78 members of the mob with 315 bullets and one warning shot.  No none of this should make him someone you should fear, just one that you should never piss off.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Series: Chaos in Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043880
Comments: 23
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hazbin Hotel





	1. On the rewind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Please do not hurt me because this is my first fanfic, period. And it happens to be of my favorite web series so please give good feedback an don't forget to leave a kudos if you like it!

The first thing I thought of when I woke up was that I couldn't die fast enough. Yeah I know that is not what most people think of when they wake up from having had surgery for fifteen bullet wounds and for five hours. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Chaos Wakender, like wa-ken-deer, and how did I wind up here? Well, we will have to go back four weeks when I was still a nobody.

Four Weeks ago...

I was walking out of my apartment, to my job at the local tap, O'Connolly's Pub & Bar. It was a nice place before the mob started using it for business purposes. I live in Chicago so it wasn't unusual to see these kinds of things. I was manning the bar when one of the regulars walked in and sat at the bar. He was about five feet tall and was a bit pale like he hadn't stepped outside his room for a week, which isn't much of a surprise. He also had blue hair and wore a sweatshirt and lounge pants that said: "Game Over" in big black letters.

"Hey Mitch, the usual?"

"Yeah, I really need it. My girlfriend just dumped me because I didn't make enough cash for her tastes." Mitch was a computer coder and IT worker. In other words, he should make a decent buck, but the big shots had been trying to find ways to not pay their employees their full wages.

"Sorry to hear that. But I did tell you that she was a bitch who only loved you for the money. Here's your rum an' coke."

" Thanks, You were right," he responded a bit glumly as he drank from it. "Oh, I almost forgot. here." It was an old leather-bound book covers in ancient runes and symbols. It appeared to be... No, it couldn't.

"Mitch where did you get this?" I asked out of curiosity.

"From an old man who said it belonged to a family known as the Wakender's. Said they were a long line of demon summoners who were descended from an Archangel who left Heaven to join the human race. He told me to give you it," he said with a slur, Mitch was always a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

"So a random guy had this on him and he told you to give me it? That sounds unlikely, but I'll look at it to be safe." I said as curiosity and suspicion battled for dominance. Curiosity won and I opened the book to find a signature and a note to the Wakender family. I knew this book well from years of hearing rumours of how my grandfather lost it in the 40s and of the many ways it was used to summon demons. “Thanks, this means a lot."

"No prob," he replied lazily. Suddenly, the door banged open and in strode my boss Jacob. He was a tall muscular guy with an Italian accent and handlebar moustache. He was grey in the hairline but tougher than a Mexican macho wrestler.

"Chaos, how's the day a been so far? Everybody paying for their drinks?" he asked with his usual jovial tone.

"Yeah, been a pretty low-key day. Mind if I take off for home?"

"Of course Chaos, you've been doing a lot of overtime the last couple weeks. Take tomorrow off, then I'll see you on Monday." He is a great guy when it comes to these kinds of things.

"Goodbye, Mr Tanneli!" I replied as I walked out the door to my Ford pickup. When I got in my car I decided to look at the book more closely. As I picked it up I heard whispering. For a second I thought it was the wind, then I realized it was the book. I opened it slowly and turned to the table of contents where it glowed red on one of the page numbers. It quickly turned to that page upon my reading it and showed a spell that was for beginners in summoning. I drove as fast as I could to try it out at my apartment. I threw the door open and shut it the moment I was inside quickly grabbing some candles, salt, and a steak from the fridge. Before long I had summoning circle set up and ready to go. As I said the incantation the pentagram started to glow, strange eldritch symbols floated from it and when I was done it flashed and blew out the candles.

And, "Nothing... Absolutely nothing. The fucking spell didn't work!" I said angrily and threw the book to the floor and turned toward the kitchen. Then, I heard something. I turned around to see in the centre of the circle a tall man in a black suit that had a cat head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by dark_chaos_the_creator
> 
> edited by gayerthebetter


	2. Hello There.

"Hello, ther-THWACK!" He said as I hit him with a pan that happened to be near me. Serves him right for being late and thinking nothing is wrong, asshole. "Ouch! What was that for!" he asked with fury in his eyes.

"You asshat! Showing up late and making me think that I failed the fucking spell!" I replied with just as furiously.

"Well...I uh, don't know what to say. Um, my name is Martin and uh, I'm sorry for that. Yeah, I know most people think that we don't apologize." I looked at him incredulously.

"What, is something on my suit?" he asked looking down at his self.

"No, I just thought you'd be more terrifying or something," I said.

"Oh. Yeah, I get that a lot. So you wanna make a deal or somethin'? usually, I make a deal with the person who summoned me. Typically, they want me to kill people or give them power in exchange for their soul." he responded rather glumly.

"No thanks, do you want something to drink?"

"Do ya have any Irish Cream Liquor?" he asked hopefully.

"The left cabinet next to the fridge, top-shelf." Replying as I got out two glasses. Once we sat down, I asked. "What's it like, Hell, I mean." pouring the liquor.

"For the most part, it's like up here, except with a lot more alcohol, debauchery, and sin. Well, there is this thing called the Extermination. The angels come down from heaven to kill off a giant chunk of the populace due to overpopulation." He took a sip of his drink. "So what's changed in Chicago? Is O'Connolly's still in business?"

"Yeah, it's still open. I happen to be one of the two bartenders." I say as I take a sip. "Really! I knew the old man who owned the place, nice chap if I remember correctly he gave it to a guy by the name of Tanneli," he stated. 

"He's my boss. The place is being used by the Mob for their business and such."

"Ya know, I could help you take em' out for ya, I mean the pub was like a second home to me when I was alive. You don't have to give me your soul, just help me by pointing them out." "Why not? First, can you get my vodka? It's in the cabinet above the fridge in the silver flask. After all, that's happened this evening, I need it." I sure hope he doesn't knock over the -CRASH!

"GAAAHH! My arm! What was in that jar on the fucking fridge!" he exclaimed in agony as he clutches his left arm. The rest happened to be in a puddle on the floor.

"It was holy, water. It was a gift from my uncle on Easter." I replied uneasily.  
"Alright then, I'm outta here! Hopefully, my arm will have grown back by tomorrow," he grumbled clutching the stump that used to be his arm. "Catch you on the flipside Chaos." Then, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Great, just great, my first attempt at something that could make me into somebody powerful just blew up in my face. I just hope things get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by dark_chaos_the_creator
> 
> edited by gayerthebetter


	3. Booze and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one has been a real hassle. I have had several set backs and the work got erased because of some stupid shit. Any ways please leave a kudos if you like and comment on how I can make this better and what you like.

Time Skip 4 weeks...

Well, this sucks. So far since I got the grimoire, I've been able to summon four demons in the past four weeks and nothing really has changed in my life. Well, Martin did come back one time and his arm had grown back to the wrist. He told me that he lost his pinkie in a poker game and he's hoping it'll grow back. The bar has been really busy lately though. It seems the Mob has been doing more deals and they have become more dangerous. Last time they were here they shot two guys because they didn't have the money they needed. I'm worried that there'll be a shootout with me in the middle of it.

"Yo Chaos, get your head outta the clouds. We got customers after all," Jacob said snapping me from my reverie.  
"Yes, Boss. Sorry I've been out of it the last couple of days." I replied. Suddenly the doors burst open as I was passing a drink to someone at the bar. In strode four guys in sleazy suits and hats. Two of them each had a suitcase, while the other two sits down on the same side of one of our bigger tables. They seemed different from the typical members of the mob who come in here. I went over to their table to get them something to drink.

"So fellas, what'll it be today?"

"We'll have some Johnny Walker. Bring the bottle and leave it." one of the two at the table replied with a New York-style accent with a hint of Italian. Shit.

"Red or Black?" I asked politely.  
"We prefer the Red," he stated as I went behind the bar searching for the bottle he mentioned. Finding it, I grabbed two scotch glasses and brought everything to the table as my anxiety steadily increased.

"So what business do you have here today?" I asked smiling even though I was expecting something to happen that would have me diving behind the bar for something I hid there. For special occasions, of course.  
"We decided to have a drink while visiting for work of course. After all, it's a rather nice pub," he said while grinning with twinkling in his eyes. Of course, he would call it a pub, most people call it that or a bar, but the way he said it meant that he knew where he was. In one of the places that the Irish Chicago Mob did business. Even though it meant that they were on business terms, it still meant there might be bloodshed.

As I walked back to the bar, the door opened again revealing four people in tank tops and jeans, also sporting tough ass work boots. They made their way over to the table with the Mafia at it, just like the others, two sat down on the same side. I quickly brought over two more glasses for the Irishmen, which rewarded me with a twenty for my services. Pocketing the money, I made it behind the bar and bent down below the top making sure I was prepared for the worst.  
"Nice ta see you again Alberto, did you bring the money for our transaction?" one of the two Irishmen asked in his thick brogue.  
"Yes. Do you have the item we requested?" one of the other two replied. I'm guessing he's Alberto.  
"Yeah, but we decided we don't need the money. So instead we want you to get us something." the man who spoke was named Wally.  
"That wasn't our deal." Alberto's friend hissed.  
"Deal's changed, either get us our object or no file," Wally stated.  
I was hoping it would have gone smoother. They agreed and left. I cleaned up the table and went back behind the bar to replace the bottle of scotch.  
"I'll have the Angel's Kiss," hearing the voice behind me, I spun around.  
"Greetings stranger," I replied with a grin. Before me stood a man of 21 wearing a dark red leather jacket with missing sleeves from the elbow down. He also wore a white t-shirt underneath, wearing riding pants and boots. He has somewhat spiky hair with a red streak, bright red eyes, and a light tan complexion. "Hey, Shads! Where've ya been? Wasn't expecting you till the weekend, so what happened?" I asked with surprise and then curiosity.  
"What makes you think something happened?" Shadow said with nervousness. I raised my eyebrow in scepticism. "Okay, so maybe something is wrong. I got a job working as a truck driver delivering stuff around town. The thing is, the company I was working for happened to be run by the Mob. After I found about the 'Management', I decided to hightail it out of there and get a different job."  
"And when that didn't work you ran to me for help," I said summing up. "It could be worse ya know. You got away quick, so they didn't have time to talk about it. How's Maria doing anyway, I heard she was in town?" at the question he visibly deflated.  
"Chaos, they have her," he said downcast. "They have her because I left ... now she is gonna die all because of me." he looked like he was about to cry and he never cries.  
"They will not take her from you, I will make sure of that." I got up from my place behind the bar heading to my truck.  
"How do you know?" he questioned, following close behind.  
"Because I will make them pay." And I knew just the right way to go about it. I just hope it's the right way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by dark_chaos_the_creator
> 
> edited by gayerthebetter


	4. Blood and Booze Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I had some issues in my life lately so I couldn't do a whole lot involving my fic. This one is where things go downhill to dead. Enjoy, my lovely listeners! And stay tuned!

We leave the bar heading straight for my truck. Once inside I turn on the ignition and drive into the street heading to the apartment.

"Any place they told you to be?" I ask Shad after enterin' the freeway. "Nothing you have to do in order to get a location?"

"Yeah, an old meat warehouse. They said to come alone, then they'd tell me what they wanted," he said nervously. "Why we headin' to your place?"

"Just pickin' up an insurance policy of mine. Nothing to worry about," let's just hope I can reach him on time.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Thirty minutes later, after grabbing a couple items ... for the policy, we were a few minutes out from the warehouse and Shadow brought some guns as an idea for getting Maria back. Upon arriving, something struck me as odd. The warehouse happened to have only the side door and the big door for delivery trucks. The thing that struck me as odd was the lack of people.

"Okay, um.. Shads? where do we go to get Maria?"

"They said the side door and to the meat lockers,"he said while I climbed out of the truck. "Where are you going?"

“The roof. I'm gonna sneak in when you enter. Hand me that revolver,” I ask grabbing my, 'ahem', insurance policy having been handed the 1930's looking Smith & Wesson. “Where the fuck did ya get this?”

"Found it next to a book in your apartment with a note, ‘Kill em' good’, mean anythin'?” he asked. After hearing that little message I couldn't help but grin knowingly.

“Means exactly what it says, now I'll enter through the roof then you wait two minutes an enter. Got it?” he nodded, albeit suspiciously. Easily climbing to the top of building, I notice a open window or three. This was getting weirder. First no guards, and now open windows? I smelt a trap entering the building, getting on the cat walk. I opened my bag noticing ten armed Irish men. Getting everything set up I watched, waiting for the right moment. Then, Shadow entered with his bag of guns, his face grim.

“So you actually listened. I was starting to think that we would have to kill your little sister." One of the armed men said, just be in charge.

“Yeah, I'm here. Now give me back my sister.” Shad stated.

“Certainly.” the guard in charge signalled to another. Then, Maria was marched in at gunpoint by two others. Having spotted Shadow she ran forward, into his warm embrace. “Just one little thing,” the guard says.

“What?” Shadow asks with caution in his tone.

“This,” then the guard raises up his gun and fires at Maria.

“Maria!!” my brother yells, and I light up my summoning circle with black rage. Suddenly Shadow pulls out a gun of his own and fires three shots at the cumrags that call themselves human. He manages to take down one and wound the one charge. But he was quickly cut down. As he fell to the ground, I saw him grab hold of Maria and clutch her close to his bloody torso, like as if he was rocking her to sleep. Before he succumbed to his fate he looked up at me, and I saw his lips move, mouthing 'kill those fuckers'… and then I let all Hell rain down on these lackeys of the mob.

The portal opens next to me as I stand, “Hey! Crapstains of the Human race! Prepare to die!” I yell to the soon to be dead men. A silver flash darts last me striking the closest of the eleven surviving guards, quickly going for a second after gutting the first. The creature in question appeared to be a serpent of 20 feet in length, with metal scales and a long sharp blade at the end of its tail. Yeah, not who I was originally going for, but hey! It work's.

The second guard screams in agony as the serpent quickly wraps around him and squeezed. Even from fifteen feet away I could hear his bones cracking. Suddenly, it bites down on his arm and stings him with a barbed tongue. He screams in ultimate agony, but for some reason I don't feel any sense of remorse. Noticing two more guards try to make a break for the exit, I pull out my gun fire three shots. One in the leg of the first, and one in the skull and torso of the second. Quickly, I go down the ladder as I hear the screams of three more men getting torn apart. As I wander what's left of the bloodied corpses, I feel a sense of power running through my veins, as if I could take on the world and win. Looking up just as the serpent rips off the head of the seventh guard spraying blood, I notice the wounded one by the door trying to escape. 

I walked over, feeling the power grow with each step. When I reached him it was the same one who shot my brother and was shot by him. Looking at him all I could think about was how he killed my brother and sister-in-law with no remorse. Suddenly, my arm felt heavier and in it was a beautiful obsidian sickle, it's twin in my left hand. Raising both up, I brought them down upon him with grace, as if I had used them all my life. Watching the blood spatter and hearing his scream was bliss, a perfect beginning to my revenge. Looking behind me I saw the serpent finish up two more men, leaving two for me it seemed. Moving faster than should be possible, I cut their throats with my blades and watched as the blood sprayed out from the neck wounds as the heads fell off, rolling with faces frozen in terror. Wiping my sickle blades on the dry clothing of a dead body, I sent the creature back through the portal and close it.

Looking around at the carnage I invoked, something inside me felt different, as if I was meant to bring about the deaths of all of them. Then, an image flashed before my eyes, from my perspective a blade came forward and cut across my left eye, staggering I saw only with my right eye, and before me was a winged being, “You are a fool Michael!” my voice said.

“I believe not, Chaos. Even though you are an Archangel, your wings have turned black as midnight and you were a friend of the Traitor.” Michael bellowed.

“As were you! He was our brother, and yet you have forgotten this like it was nothing! As for my wings, they have slowly changed but I am no fool. The color of my wings has no sway over my temperament, but with a heart heavy I realize I am no longer welcome in the Halls of Heaven. Tell father that I take my leave to live with the mortals, but not before I take my weaponry.” Walking away towards a room that felt familiar, in it I grabbed my sickles, an obsidian sword, my spear, bow and quiver, and a journal. Flapping my wings, I fly down to the Earth.

Then, I was back in the warehouse, but my sickles had disappeared. Realizing where I was, I grabbed my bag and Shadow's running to my truck and headed back to the apartment where I would plot the end for my enemies. Though while I was driving the vision I had left me puzzled, it was though I had traveled back in time to see something important, but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! And with a puzzle to figure out, what Will Chaos do next on his road to death?  
> Please comment and leave a kudos if you like.


	5. Plotting Against the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now in range for my end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We're going to Hell Boys!…. In the next chapter which will be done by my co-creator who has helped me since the beginning.

Upon my return, I set to work on my plan of revenge. Knowing fully that the Irish Mob would be out for blood, I planned to use that to my advantage. When I got home, I cleared off my table grabbing some maps of the area, some pushpins, and my laptop. After about an hour of research, I found a bunch of locations involving sightings of the Mob. Essentially though I was searching for a needle amongst a pile of other needles. Then, I remembered something that I had read in the Grimoire involving the creation and control of shadows.  
After reading the text some more, I found out that I had to create a shadow construct, preferably out the casters own shadow, in order to start. Holding up the Grimoire in my left hand, I began to say the spell and it seemed that my shadow had begun writhing as if in pain. When I had finished reciting the spell, my shadow had risen from the floor and appeared to have become more humanoid in appearance. Slowly it opened it's maroon eyes, which to be honest surprised me a bit.  
“Where am I?” he asked.  
“In my apartment,” I replied. He then looked at me and his face practically yelled 'Duuuh…'.  
“Yeah, I kinda figured that out. I meant why did you create me?” he responded. “I mean come on, give something to go off of.”  
“Umm, You kinda remind me of myself, now that isn't always a good thing. But we are on a short timetable soooo… let me explain… No, there is too much. Let me sum it up, my younger brother and sister got killed by the underlings of the Irish Mob who then got killed by me and now I need to find their home base so I can get rid of them once and for all.” I stated. “They're most likely grouped together, hiding since they have the advantage with their numbers. But I need you to check the warehouses that are in the area so that we can find them.”  
“Alright, but before I go, can I have a name?” he asked.  
“Sure, ummm… how about M.C.?” I replied.  
“Ok,” he said before slithering off, mumbling his name a couple more times. Quickly I turn around, walking back to the table, I see a group of warehouses that caught my attention. Grabbing my computer, I boot it back up and search for the name of the owners. Just as I was about to finish reading the name on the lease, M.C. appeared by my side with a smug grin.  
“Found em'.” he stated joyfully like a kid who got to stay up late.  
“Are you sure?” I asked.  
“A large assembly of grumpy Irish men and women grumbling about how somebody had killed off a buncha their men?” he replied. “And how they're planning to kill the MF who did it?”  
“Yep, sounds about right, where though?” he then grabs a pushpin from the pile and places it in the middle of the warehouses that had my caught my attention. Slowly, I got up and walked over to my counter where I had set an envelope that contained something important, I opened it and added a couple of things before sealing it. I then moved to Shad's bag, which I then opened. And to my surprise, it contained a familiar-looking Tommy gun, which I then loaded with a hundred round drum before going to my closet and pulling out its twin. My Grandfather had given it to Shad when he had turned eighteen for reasons which I can only guess, but he had given the other to me saying to use it to protect the ones I held dear to my heart. Looks like I failed that part.  
After loading it with another hundred round drum, I grabbed the 38/44 revolver that Shad had found on my table before grabbing mine and loading both. Then I grabbed a spare ammo drum and the envelope, putting them with my weapons in a bag before going downstair. On my way out, I told my landlord that I was cancelling my apartment rental, his response was a shrug and a puzzled look. Once in my truck, I headed straight for O'Connellys. Upon my arrival I went straight to the back, hoping that Jacob was in his office. He mostly used it to read and to do taxes, and he seemed to be doing the latter as I knocked on the open door.  
“One second,” was his gruff reply before putting his pen down, and when he looked he cracked out one of his signature smiles that put one's mind at ease. "Chaos! Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I thought your shift ended an hour ago?”  
“It did, but I came back to give you something. I'm gonna be leaving town for some time,” I said resigned.  
“It's fine. You have plenty of time off so it's not a problem,” he said as I handed him the envelope. “What is it?”  
“Don't open it til' I've left okay?” I asked. “I want it to be a surprise.”  
“Alright,” Jacob said, his tone tinted with suspicion. He then gave me a great bear hug before walking me to the front door where I then walked back to my truck. Once inside, I pulled out of the parking space one last time before glancing in my rearview mirror and I saw Jacob open the envelope. I expected his reaction to be one of shock and then he would quickly try to catch me as I left the lot. What I saw made my heartache, he opened it and after he read the first few lines, he burst into tears and fell to his knees crying in emotional anguish. I then drove away toward the warehouse with M.C. guiding me through the area. I feared that if I looked back I would never avenge my siblings and lose my chance.  
When I arrived near the building that held the source of my pain, I grabbed my guns, pocketing the revolvers, and headed straight for the front door. Kicking it open, I shot one warning shot into the ceiling before moving on down the main hallway. Then, six men and women came running around the corner, posing as the opposition. Firing my Tommy gun, I dispatched them all, only looking forward. Turning the corner I let loss a volley of lead on the fourteen men that stood in my way, some fired back at me but only one bullet hit me. Ducking behind a nearby crate, I had been hit in the left thigh but, that wasn't what made me take cover. No, the anger I felt and adrenaline would keep me going even if I was shot 12 times. I took cover to lure the fucks who were hiding, glancing over the edge I saw two more come out but before I could shoot em' a bullet pierced my left arm. Aiming at the cat-walk, I fired at the one who shot me quickly cutting down four others up there. Another shot in my right side, two more men down followed by three others before another bullet landed in my left knee and right shoulder.  
Aiming Shads' Tommy, I spray a volley of death in the direction of seven others before taking three bullets to my right leg. Quickly, I snuffed out the lives of the three who had sent me the shots to my leg, then I checked if the seven were down for good. They were. I ducked just as I felt something whiz by my ear, spying a group of about fifteen men to the right of my position before I felt something wet on my hand. Looking down I was blood dripping down my arm, I tried firing at them, but I was outta ammo. Reloading with my only spare, I shot em' all plus two wasting the drum, but I pulled out my revolver and Martin's, the one that had mysteriously appeared earlier. I knew that I had only 12 bullets left in the guns plus four spares, so I had to make every last shot count. I stood up and fired twelve consecutive shots, dropping down I reloaded. Standing once more, I fired the last four bullets, but I took four as well. As I fell, the only thing on my mind was that my siblings' souls could rest in peace now that I had avenged them.

As I succumbed to the darkness I swore I heard the sound of sirens, but who would call them? Then I thought of Jacob and how he always watched over me and Shadow when our parents had died in a car crash and fire. Then, everything went black and I thought it was curtains.  
Eventually, I woke up in a bed that wasn't my own. I heard the sound of a heart rate monitor and the slow drip of the IV. I found difficult to turn my head, but somehow I managed. Looking around the room, I saw the standard for a hospital room, the only exception was a familiar looking figure with a set of black feathered wings. He wore an eye patch and seemed to be reading a book on the worst medieval deaths.  
“Ah, you're awake. I decided it was high time we talked,” he said putting his book on a side table. “Do you know who I am?”  
“No, but I feel like I should,” I replied.  
“Well, in a nutshell, I'm you. Before you ask me a bunch of questions, I have only a short amount of time to tell you every important detail. First, I am the soul of the archangel Chaos, your first ancestor. Second, when I died my soul didn't disappear and instead was reborn into one of my descendants six times before it finally came to rest in you. Third, when you die at 7 o'clock, you will be given a choice between going to Heaven and Hell,” he paused taking a breath. “One will allow you to unlock the full abilities of me as well as be given others. The other will lock them and keep them locked. When the time comes you will know which to choose, now WAKE UP!”  
As he said those last words a bright light flashed and I awoke in the same hospital room, but he was gone. I looked to my right and saw a clock, it said 6:30 pm. So, I just laid there, waiting. Then at about 6:47 Jacob walked in, with some flowers, they looked like dark roses, my favourite.  
“Hi Jacob,” I said.  
“Chaos you're awake,” he said a bit relieved. ”I read the letter, and if you happen to pass away while here I will follow the directions in your will to the letter. But, I have just one question, why? Why did you go and kill all of them?”  
“Because if I didn't then they would get away with everything, and I would be watching my back for the rest of my life. So instead of living in fear, I decided to take action.” I replied a bit weakly, glancing at the clock, 6:49.  
“That is a reason, albeit not the best, but still a reason. I'm gonna leave so you can get some more rest.”  
“Hey, Jacob.”  
“Yes?”  
“… Thanks for watchin' over me all these years.”  
“No problem, goodnight Chaos.”

“Goodnight, Jacob,” I said to my friend one last time. 6:54, that leaves six minutes.  
Slowly I remembered how my parents had just left the driveway and an awesome plowed right into our car. After he got out of his he moved to the sidewalk an another came outta nowhere and tossed something on the wreck and it caught fire. I remember seeing my uncle Mephiles shoot both in the legs before calling the cops.  
I looked at the clock feeling slightly tired 6:59, slowly the analog clock's second hand down to 7. I counted down my eyes closed.  
12,  
11,  
10,  
9,  
8,  
7,  
6,  
5,  
4,  
3,  
2,  
1,  
Then…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by me, and all the editing was done by GayerTheBetter. Whom you should totally check out.
> 
> (For those of you out there, I hid a line from the Princess Bride in the text. If you find it comment.)


End file.
